The Quantum Journey!
by RangerFan1102
Summary: My life turned from normal to exciting! As I have been chosen to join a team of superheroes to protect their home called Acmetropolis from a Mutant crime lord and his own army of mutants. I may not have any special skills or powers, but armed with the Quantum Morpher, i'll do what it takes to be a hero. I'll prove myself that I am worthy of being called one.


**Hey everyone, welcome and say hello to a new and second story: The Quantum Journey!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this new story, and I bet you're wondering 'why Loonatics Unleashed and Power Rangers Time Force?', well it's because I've been feeling nostalgic and I've been starting to remember some old shows years ago, especially from old channels like KidsWB, and the show the Loonatics (Which in my opinion was the best, and way better than TTG.) and old Power Rangers shows like Time Force, so I decided to make a crossover with the two and since there weren't any more crossovers with them.**

 **So like I said, hope you enjoy the new crossover and hope you check out my other story 'The Tale of OOO' (a Kamen Rider OOO/Ever After High crossover) and also this is my first time doing a story in first-person, so I hope you give me tips on how to improve. Note: this story will have mild language and in the far future chapters will have adult themes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Time Force or Loonatics Unleashed; all rights go to the respective owner(s).**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-The Quantum Journey!-**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Force from another Dimension (Part 1)**

It was 8 a.m. in the morning, the sun was beginning to rise up and sunlight went through the window in my room and it shined into my face, making me groan and cover my face with my blanket and turned around, going back to sleep. However, it only lasted a few seconds, as my alarm clock started sounding off, and it was loud as hell too. I groaned and struggled to lift my arm out of my blanket, and I sluggishly moved it towards the blazing alarm clock.

I wasn't even paying attention as I kept pressing on random buttons, until I finally pressed the snooze button, and the alarm clock stopped. Satisfied with the sound gone, I sighed softly and smiled softly and went back to sleeping in peace and feeling the soft and warmth of the pillow. Going back to my dreams and relaxing in peace.

"CUZ!"

Until that. Then the door to my room has kicked opened and banged on the wall hard, making my eyes widen and scream, quickly sitting up in bed and saw a little girl in the doorway. She had long brown hair tied in two pigtails with pink ribbons, brown-hazel eyes, wearing a bright yellow shirt with a daisy in the middle, yellow shorts with large white socks and white shoes with a few pink hearts on the side. This is my little cousin, Ami, the youngest in my uncle and aunt's family, and the most annoying one too, but in a good way.

"Come on, it's time to wake up James!" Ami frowned, putting her fists in her hips and bending forward slightly.

Normally I would agree with her or just already start doing it, but I just gave her a deadpanned and tired look and went back to bed, hoping to ignore her and going back to sleep. However, she puffed her cheeks and grumbled, then hoped on my bed, and began to jump up and down on me, making scream in pain.

"I said get up!" she said through her jumping.

"Ow ow ow, ok I'm up! I'm up!" I said, gently pushing her away and sitting up in my bed.

"Good, cause you know you're better than being lazy, James!" she pointed a finger at me, "Now enough chit chat and come down, it's time to get breakfast!" she beamed.

She hoped off my bed and walked out of my room, and closed the door on the way out. I sighed tiredly, and rubbed my eyes, hoping not to get sleepy again. I stretched my arms until I heard a pop, then got out of bed and grabbed my glasses, then went to my closet to pick out my clothes for today. I browsed through at all of my clothes, not liking my choices until I spotted some that I like. Coming to my decision, I grabbed them and went to the bathroom and to get myself clean too, because I am not taking chances of another person barging into my room while I'm changing.

I first took a bath and brushed my teeth, fixed my messy brown hair to my medium spiky-hair, and changed into my clothes. After a couple of minutes, I was now in my new clothes and walked out of the bathroom, then looked into the mirror and saw my new look. I was now wearing a red shirt with a black star inclined on the upper left, a leather jacket, dark pants and a belt with a round-silver belt-buckle, and white sneakers with blue lines running on the side.

Liking my look, I walked out of my room and then walked downstairs to the kitchen. I arrived in the kitchen and saw Ami already eating her breakfast happily, three stacks of pancakes layered with syrup, and on the stove was a my aunt cooking. She has medium length wavy brown hair that reached to her upper back, brown eyes and black glasses, wearing a blue apron over a white blouse, black pants that hugged her lovingly, and black high-heeled shoes. She was wearing basic clothing.

She looks back and saw me standing by the table, "Ah, good morning James." She smiled.

"Morning Aunt Clare." I greeted, and then sat on a chair next to Ami.

She handed me a plate of bacon and eggs, styled in a happy face, and gave me a glass of orange juice. I grabbed my fork and began eating my breakfast, while she returned to the stove. While I was eating, I hear someone coming down the stairs and saw that it was my other cousin/Ami's older brother coming downstairs. He has short brown spiky hair, wearing a black shirt with a big Green-Five number in the middle, blue jeans, and green sneakers with a black line going through the top.

He yawned and stretched his arms, then scratched his hair, and walked tiredly to the kitchen. He opened his eyes to reveal brown eyes and looked at everyone in the kitchen with a tired look and bangs underneath his eyes.

"Morning mom." He greeted tiredly.

"Morning dear." Aunt Clare smiled.

"Morning sis. Morning cuz." He greeted us.

"Morning!" Ami and me greeted simotainoulsy, and then went back to eating our breakfast.

He sat down next to us, as Aunt Clare also gave him a plate of eggs and bacon styled in the same way. He grabbed his fork and began eating, but he still looked tired and had his eyes closed while still eating and inclined his head on his hand, almost as if he hadn't had any sleep. But I know why…

"Let me guess Eric, you've been playing Zombie Mayhem all night, haven't you?" I sighed.

"…Yeah." Eric admitted tiredly, yawning again. He took another bite at his breakfast.

I shook my head, knowing that ever since he got the game, he'll be playing it every day non-stop. I'm surprised that Aunt Clare even let him buy it, considering it's an M-rated game, and allowed him to play it so late. Normally I'd be the same if I too got a game like that, but even I have standards and know the right time when to play some video games. And that's coming from a gamer like myself. Hell, I even have a few posters of video games in my own room, too.

"I'm starting to rethink having you play the game so late, Eric…" Aunt Clare said politely.

"Yeah, besides I don't want my friends thinking I have a zombie in my house." Ami mocked.

"And the gang don't want you get tired while were playing in the tournament next week." I stated to him.

You see, me, Eric, and the rest of our friends are in a gaming club together and in a gaming team, where we'll be competing in a gaming tournament next week in New York City. Last month, we've received an invitation for the tournament and tickets for the flight, including all expenses paid for hotels and for family members, and ever since then, we all were practicing in our gaming club before and after school. Even during lunch. We've all been putting so much effort into our training and even made some schedules for when to play games when we're at home. We are that committed to the tournament.

Eric's been eager to compete in the tournament ever since we received the invitation, and this week's gaming tournament is horror and survival co-op games, like Dead By Daylight and Friday The 13th. These are Eric's favorite type of game genre, considering the fact that he has posters of them all over in his room. He even makes fan-art about it.

"Yeah yeah." He waved off tiredly. "Can't I at least get some pity over here?" He pouted.

I sighed, you know what I am just going to go back to my breakfast and I'll worry about Eric when were in school. I'm sure the others will help me deal with him.

While that was happening, the news was on at the T.V on the counter, showing some graphs with the volume down, which we can barely hear anything. However, Aunt Clare apparently has good hearing and she jerks back at the T.V and turns up the volume, where we can now hear it. Somehow, it seems like something has caught her attention, judging from how she reacted.

"… _Earlier today, we've been receiving many reports of earthquakes throughout the western side all over the nation of the U.S. , and scientists can't determine why there have been many earthquakes forming, and in such a rapid rate. This was one of the many strange occurrences that's been happening all over the globe. Blackouts all over Japan, random explosions happening in Europe, and many reports of strange radioactive waves appearing out of thin air. The government doesn't have an explanation as to why these have been happening, but citizens all over the globe speculate that the world is coming to an end, while others think that the government are responsible for the phenomenon's, which leads to everyone being concerned about a war will happen."_

Oh yeah, I've heard about that. Apparently, those types of things have been happening everywhere, and everyone I know and heard are concerned about all of this happening. Hell, it's all over social media and it's being the most number one topic to be talked about. However, those occurrences have been happening here too, blackouts, random explosions, and radioactive waves appearing out of thin air. Luckily, it hasn't been happening a lot, but have been many deaths from earthquakes and explosions, and there are sections of cities all over the nation became quarantined and blocked off because of the citizens being exposed to the radiation. Last month, earthquakes that were happening here have been happening in Canada, while blackouts in Japan were all over China.

Also add the fact that the news were right, there have been many people protesting and it was everywhere I go, in supermarkets and in the mall, and don't forget about the park which is the most common place for protests to happen. The protests were all about the end of the world, and gave everyone speeches and quotes from the bible, while other protests were about the government and starting riots in government funded places, where it started to get out of control.

Before anything else came into mind, Aunt Clare turned off the stove, took out her apron, and placed it at the counter, with a worried face all over her.

"Oh dear, I hope it's nothing serious." She muttered, placing her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sure it'll all be over just like other disasters, mom. You just gotta have some faith." Eric reassured her, now no longer tired.

Aunt Clare sighed, "I guess you're right." Eric nodded in agreement, "Well enough of that, you three better head to school, and please be careful. I know all of that isn't been happening here, but you all have to be careful." She said worriedly, clapping her hands together.

"Don't worry mommy, nothing bad will happen to us!" Ami grinned, lifting her fork in the air like a sword.

"Besides, we'll make sure we'll come back in one piece." I told her.

"Yeah, and nothing can happen to our family." Eric smiled.

Aunt Clare had a pleased and calmed face; her posture is relaxed and sighed happily. She knows for us and for the rest of the members, we don't let our family down and we don't let anything happen to them. For us Carson's, family is the one thing that's more important to all of us, and it's been like that for generations. I know she can have full faith in us, and I'm sure she can trust us in situations like this.

"…Alright, just be safe ok?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Good, now hurry up and finish your breakfasts, you're almost late to school." Aunt Clare reminded.

We finished eating our breakfast, got off the table, and grabbed our backpacks from the couch in the living room. We walked out the door, as Aunt Clare gave us our lunches for school and gave Ami a kiss on the forehead and waved us goodbye, then went back inside to get ready to go to her work.

During our walk to school, we passed by a couple of puddles on the street, and that was because it rained last night. But what we didn't know was that when we passed by a large puddle, it was shining brightly with purple and yellow lights waving around like snakes and a light-blue ripple behind it.

* * *

 _The year 3001, the year of where humanity has now reached into the age of the future. The future in which humanity has achieved far advancements in modern day technology, medicine, transportation, etc. This has become a turning point in society, and to the world, that we all don't have to be worried about the problems happening today, like war. The new system created, made the world a better and safe place. However, whenever there is an advancement in something, it is always a chance for crime to rise._

 _The year 3001 is not only a changed era, but also an era of crime. Many reports of increasing crime have been happening all over the globe, and people became concerned on how this may affect everyone and everything, and are concerned if this will happen like in the past. Fortunately, there is a solution. The government decided to create a new justice system, in order to withhold the law and keep peace within their homes._

 _But it wasn't enough to stop_ all _crimes._

 _The crimes that have been happening everywhere wasn't actually committed by humans, but rather by_ Mutants. _Mutants considered being an accident or monsters that're created by modified DNA or by experiments gone horribly wrong, and were all out casted from society, never to be seen again. Now Mutants are raging a war between humans, for revenge against them being treated differently and to make sure that humans pay for what they've done._

 _At first, the Mutants weren't a big problem nor everyone being concerned about them. That was until one Mutant decided to stand up for his own kind and led a revolution against humanity, one Mutant who decided it was enough of hiding and enough of being afraid. One Mutant who started it all: Ransik._

 _Ransik was considered a human as well, but like the rest, he was part of an accident that went wrong. He was also the world's first ever Mutant to be created, and the most infamous of them all. He was wanted by many crimes he has committed throughout the years, robbery, theft, destruction, and murder. He's deemed dangerous, and no one was able to put him behind bars, not even the Time Force._

 _The Time Force is a new law enforcement that was created by the government, in efforts to prevent the rising of Mutant threats, and have kept the peace ever since. The Time Force is also an elite team that's selected to become prime defenders, and to combat against Ransik and his Mutant army. This elite team fully known as the Power Rangers Time Force, armed with their weaponry and with skills and abilities alongside them, they have become the prime defenders of the city and the world._

 _However, even with the Time Force, it is not enough to stop Ransik._

 _Ransik had a large reputation with him, and nearly had an even bigger reputation with his new plan: to time travel to the past. His goal was to time travel back to the past, where Time Force didn't exist and where the technology of the future didn't existed yet, which made it perfect for him to alter the timeline and for to take over the world with ease. His plan nearly succeeded, if not for the Time Force who have managed to locate him, and gave them the opportunity to capture him._

 _They located Ransik hiding in a warehouse, where the Time Force surrounded it, to make sure he had no escape. One official was sent inside to try to capture him, the Time Force Red Ranger. While searching through the building, he has found Ransik in an empty part of the warehouse; he was standing in front of his time warp machine, all powered up and ready to activate. He was ambushed by Ransik's Cyclo-bots, but managed to take them all out. After taking out the last bot, he then proceeded to fight against Ransik, parring every blow and dodging every attacks from his genetically—made weapons created out of his own skeletal bones._

 _After a few moments of fighting, the Red Ranger managed to beat Ransik, captured him, and took him into custody. His captured was something memorable for the Time Force because after many failed attempts, they have now finally captured a dangerous criminal known throughout the world, and will make sure he's put away forever._

 _After his capture, he was then sent to court, where nearly every person attended to in order to witness his fate he'll be put in. After waiting for the judges to arrive, they all had chosen their final decisions; they have sentenced Ransik to cryogenic imprisonment for life. This made everyone in the courtroom-overjoyed hearing that the most dangerous criminal will now finally be sent behind bars and that peace will finally come. However, what they didn't know was that there was someone Ransik knew attended the case._

 _The Time Force transported the captured criminal in a high-grade military transport truck, where they'll be transporting him into their maximum-security prison, where they'll initiate his cryogenic-imprisonment. However, Ransik's group ambushed the transport truck, killing the Time Force that was guarding him and freeing him._

 _He and his group made his way to the Time Force's maximum-security prison, so that he can try to take over it and continue his plan to time warp. He made his way through security and every room, until he reached to the top of the prison, aka the main control room. His scientist, Frax, started implanting a device on the main computer, so that the entire building may begin to time warp._

 _But before he could fully connect it, the Time Force Red Ranger arrived to the prison, to try and stop them from completing their plan, but Ransik confronted the Red Ranger so that he can finally achieve his goal. They fought once again, but this time Ransik had the upper hand. When their blades clashed, this gave him the chance to tell him about the ambush and the demise of the Time Force rangers, especially someone he knew. This made the Red Ranger go offhand and trapped in a headlock, giving Ransik the opportunity to strike him at the back. Sparks flew off from the blow, and the Red Ranger fell on his knees, then to the ground and reverting him back to normal. Thus ending the Time Force Power Rangers._

 _The device was set, and Frax set the destination thousand years into the past. Before he could activate it, a cosmic-radioactive wave appeared out of nowhere and went through the device, causing it to short circuit and glitch._

 _The device activated itself and the transportation sequence began, however instead of teleporting the whole building, it only teleported the main control building, and including all the captured Mutants in there._

 _In one of the rooms, was a specially-design box inside of a generated force field, protected from any attempts in destruction or theft. The cosmic-wave that passed by affected the force field, deactivating it and letting the box fall. When the box fell into the ground it started to activate, but in reality, it actually reacted to the passing wave and started to shine brightly, until it disappeared in a flash of light. Leaving behind a burnt spot on the ground and smoke flowing into the air._

* * *

Eric and I already dropped off Ami to her pre-school, and the two of us we're already walking to _our_ own school, a high school to be precise. We passed by a few cars, a park, couple of stores, and some businesses that were giving out pamphlets, which talk about good deals and offers. We grabbed some, but by the time we were far from their view, we threw them in the trash. Yeah, were that type of people and hey so are others too. Don't judge us!

Along the way, we were coming up with strategies for the tournament, and we were discussing about the team we'll be up against. Apparently, they're the former champions and are also unbeatable, with an endless winning streak. Even though they are considered to be the best and undefeated, and have nearly everything they wanted but there is something they don't have, a family bond. Our team may not be unique or special like other teams, but we have a special bond between us, almost like a family. Cliché and cheesy I know.

Unbelievably, our team has our own motto: 'We-

" _James..."_

….Wait hold up…did someone just call my name?

I looked back and saw no one behind me, except for a few people walking in the street and sidewalk. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Just who called my name, and why did it sound like a woman? More importantly, why did it sound so close and like an echo?

"Hey, James?" Eric patted my shoulder, "You alright man? What were you looking at." He looked up from behind me to see what I was looking.

"I'm fine Eric. I just thought I heard a woman calling my name." I muttered.

Eric then had a sly grin on him. Oh boy…"Reeeeaaally? A woman?" he wrapped his arm around my neck, "You know I always knew you were such a ladies man, but I never thought you'd get the hearts from older women. You really are set for life." Eric teased, patting my back.

I sighed at his teasing. Not gonna lie, I really am a ladies man, I'll admit but it's been annoying. Ever since I moved here, I've been getting a few 'love' stares and was asked out on numerous 'dates', and there's even been fights for me. Hell, whenever I'm in school, they made a ranking system and placed me in number one in the list, and there's even fan art of me in the school bulletin board and website. I've been asked by numerous people to attend parties, gatherings, hangouts, and charities. However, the last part is actually fake because the _charities_ asked me to attend are mostly carwashes and they are all from the girls. Cause you know why.

"Eric, when are you gonna stop teasing me about this?" I frowned; annoyed at his teasing that felt like it's been going on for years.

"Well when you're no longer a ladies man, and when I _am_ one." He pointed to himself. "Until that happens, I'll stop." He smiled goofily.

"…Eric, remember last week when you tried asking that girl in your math class out. She kicked you right where the sun doesn't shine." I said politely.

Eric shivered and placed his hands at the spot, remembering about that event. You see, Eric saw this girl in his math class, whom he says was hot, and asked her out. However, when he did, she kicked him right where it hurts because she didn't like him and felt annoyed by him. Not only that, it's been posted online as well from one of his classmates. And you should see the view counter. I know because I saw the video, yeah I'm a bad cousin.

Eric looks back at me, "O-oh come on, how was I supposed to know she already had a boyfriend. Can't I get _some_ credit and pity?" he lifted his arms and hands.

I just merely shook my head, and turned around and continued walking, being farther from Eric.

"James!" Eric called out to me, "Oh come on!" he ran towards next to me. "OK, i'm sorry for me teasing you. Besides…can't you at least give me some tips?" He grinned.

"No."

"Pleeeaaasseee?" Eric pleaded, clasping his hands together.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Well at least give me-"

I stopped in my tracks, now getting tired of him. I sighed deeply, "Eric, how many times do I have to-"I looked back to Eric, only to stop the moment I saw him.

He was standing still with his hands raised and his expression remained still, and his body doesn't look like it's even moving one inch. To put it simply, he's frozen but not like frozen in ice. I blinked, blinked twice, and blinked three times. Ok, I'm already confused from this, and it's been like a couple of seconds. I walked towards him, and snapped my fingers in his face, and no reaction. I clapped my hands, and nothing. I flicked his forehead, and still nothing.

Ok, I'm impressed, he's actually getting good at being frozen, like a mannequin. Never thought he would- wait a minute, he was never this _good_. He can't even hold his bladder.

Before I could think of something else, I scratched my head and looked around, until I saw everyone else frozen in place as well. This wasn't a joke, they were _literally_ frozen in place, like they're all doing some kind of mannequin challenge. I saw everyone just frozen in place and they were either walking, on their phones, running, jogging, and some in the cars are stuck in the middle of the street. I could say that this is all in my mind and my brain is still asleep. Until when I looked up, and I saw some birds in the sky all frozen and they were in the middle of flying, some with their wings down and up.

My mouth was wide open and eyes widen in bewilderment. Ok, there is definitely something going on, cause there is no way birds can just be standing in one spot while in the air, they'll just fall to the ground if that happens. Wait…is everyone and everything frozen in time. I'd started to get worried and started to panic, as I looked around and everything is still frozen in place, proving my theory. Ok, just what the hell is going on?!

"Ok ok, calm down James, calm down." I told myself, in hopes of not going crazy. I took a deep breath and exhaled, "Maybe…this is some kind of dream. Yeah, this has to be a dream. It has to be. Cause there is no way everything is frozen." I said aloud to no one in particular.

" _This is not a dream, James Carson."_

That voice again…

I looked around, wondering where the source came from, until I spotted one of the mirrors on a store glowing brightly with yellow and purple lines rippling up and down like snakes, and a blue ripple behind it. I stared at it in confusion until my mind stopped working and my expression became calmed and relaxed, as I walked towards it. I must've been in some kind of daze just from seeing it, as I slowly raised my hand towards it, and then gently placed it. A bright light then shined and engulfed around me, as everything became white.

Then everything and my vision was black...

* * *

I groaned, and struggled to open my eyes, as I could barely even see a thing. Once I regained senses, I opened my opened and looked around, seeing that I'm in some kind of void with the same colors from the glass window, as it was all around me and waving in synch. This was acting like some kind-of portal.

I looked down and saw my hands where touching…well nothing, but I did feel like they were touching something. I slowly started getting myself up, in case if there's an invisible path or I'll fall endlessly if I'm not careful.

I finally stood up and looked around to see if there's anything different in here or something that could be an exit. However, there's nothing that could get me out of here. You know, even though I'm stuck in some void, it actually looks amazing.

But there's no way I can be stuck in something like this, I have to find a way out of here, but how?

"Ok, either I'm dreaming or I'm going insane." I muttered to myself.

" _You are not dreaming, and your mind is perfectly fine."_

I widen my eyes and jerked my head back to the voice, and saw a woman floating in the air but this time more clear. She was wearing some kind of pink and purple suit with a purple cape behind her flowing in the…wind. She has long purple gloves that reached up to her arms, a dark purple upside-down triangle in the center. She had long, flowing brown hair that's being lifted up in the air, like it's being blown on and her eyes are nothing but a pure bright light.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, and my arm was twitching as I lifted it to point my finger at her. I mean, this woman is acting all calm and is practically floating and dressed in superhero clothing, and possibly dragged you here while you were unconscious, "W-w-who are y-you?"

" _Do not be afraid James Carson. I am not here to harm you."_ She said calmly, raising her hand in defense. " _My name is Zedavia, and I require your help."_

"Help? W-what're you talking about?" I slowly walked back.

She floated closer to me, looking down at me, _"As you can tell, I come from a different dimension. A different world where it's far more advanced than you could even imagine. During there, I sensed a great danger arriving to my world, and I seek assistance from someone who can help my team defend my world from this threat and upcoming ones as well."_

Ok…I definitely have to be dreaming. Because there's no way some kind-of superhero woman from another world asks for my help in defending her home from some 'threat'. I mean if all of this is actually real, then why me? I'm not _that_ special, and I don't even know how to fight. Hell, how can I even help her 'team' when I don't have any powers or abilities. So why me of all people?

"I don't understand. Why ask me? Many people have much potential than me, and are better than I am. More importantly, how do I even know all of this is fake or some kind of dream? Hell, I don't even raise my fist at anyone, so why even bother asking me. I'm practically useless." I argued at her, but still doubting whether this is still here.

" _James."_ She said softly, placing her hand on my shoulder. _"All of this is truly real, and you are not useless. It is true that there are others with potential, but you have a much potential than others."_ Zedavia gently placed her hand in my chest, _"You see James; you carry something very powerful, and something very special that no one has in this world. You are born with a power that is beyond your strength and a power that is unstoppable. However, it lays dormant within you and in order to have this power, you must first unlock your potential, but I'm afraid I can't tell you how. That is what you have to find out for yourself."_ She floats back a bit _"And like I said, all of this is real, and I do require your help."_

While she was just…'floating', I was thinking over on what she has told me. That I have some kind of unstoppable power in me and I have to unlock my potential to have it? I don't know if I should still take this seriously or hope that this really _is_ a dream. I go over my thoughts over all of this, but more importantly, about this great danger arriving to her world and her 'team' she's talking about. Hey, don't we all gotta asks these types of questions when we're thinking something over.

I looked up at her, "If all of this is actually real, then tell me…who or what this great threat is and who your team is first of all." I said.

" _Very well."_ Zedavia nodded, _"This great danger is actually someone from your world, but a thousand years in the future. He was planning to take over the world by going to the past and changing your timeline. However, the cosmic waves that have been happening in your world is actually from my world and have traveled through a dimensional rift in space, which caused him to activate a portal to_ my _world and was then teleported there. I fear that he will be a great problem than the ones in my world and will bring more destruction wherever he goes."_ She explained softly " _And I fear that my team of heroes will not stand a chance against him. My team known as the Loonatics."_

"The…Loonatics?" I asked in confusion. What kind of superhero team name is that?

" _The Loonatics is an elite group of superheroes that were first normal just like you, until a meteor crashed into Acmetropolis and unleashed the same cosmic wave throughout the city. The Loonatics were then caught in the wave, thus granting them their superpowers, and unlocking their potential. Thus where I gathered them all and how the Loonatics began."_ She explained.

"I see. So basically what you're trying to say is that this threat is in my world but in the far future, and now he's in your world and you want me to join the Loonatics and help all of you?"

Zedavia nodded in confirmation.

…Ok, this is either insane, crazy, or AWESOME! Hey, I mean come on, who wouldn't react like that when you're chosen to join a superhero team and practically save the world. Who I ask you? Who?

But that aside, I'm going over my choices, I mean sure joining with superheroes and being one is cool, but how do I know if I'm actually worthy of being with them, or if I can catch up with them. More importantly, can I even help them fight against, I don't know, bad guys? Then again, she did say I have potential, but I don't know if I can do this. Right? But wait, if I go with them, then what'll happen in Earth?

"Before I make my decision, tell me this. Will something happen in Earth, or will it stay frozen?" I asked and crossed my arms.

" _Once you're gone from your world, time will return back to normal; however once you're gone, your friends and family will know you've disappeared once they don't find you."_ Zedavia explained, _"And I'm afraid you cannot return back to Earth once you cross the portal."_

Wait, what!?

"I-I can't return back to Earth!?" I exclaimed in shock.

Zedavia shook her head grimly.

My eyes slowly lowered themselves in shock, as I lowered my head in thought. If I go with her, then I can't go back to my home and I won't see everyone else again, but if I stay here, then her world will be destroyed and it'll practically be all my fault. So, what do I do?

" _James'_ she called out to me, _"I know you're worried about missing your home, including your friends and family, but you must know that there are millions of lives at stake. If you do not come, then this threat will come to Earth, and their lives will be gone. Especially ones with families. If you do come to Acmetropolis, then you will save everyone."_ She reassured, _"Including your own family, as well."_

Better for everyone… well, I mean, I guess this is a once in a life opportunity, and not gonna lie, I've always wanted to be a superhero ever since I was little. But that means I won't get to see my friends again, and how do I know I can save a whole planet.

" _Well?"_ she waited for my answer.

Stay or go, the only two choices I've been given. Therefore, without any other choice, I made up my mind.

"I'll go, Zedavia." I said firmly.

This made her smile in appreciation. _"Very well."_

She slowly lifted her arms like wings and her eyes began to glow even bright, causing me to shield my eyes with my arm. The light slowly started getting even brighter, I feel like I'll be going blind. Then suddenly, I feel tingly inside of me, as if lightning is traveling all over my body and shocking me everywhere. I started to feel lightheaded, before I slowly lost consciousness, then everything went black again.

* * *

 _Acmetropolis, a city far more advanced than Earth. The city where it has reached into the age of the_ true _future. Flying transportation vehicles, teleporting, holographic screens, technology advanced buildings and businesses, and everything we all know use have become far more advanced. All of this also includes the advanced military weapons and vehicles, bases, mechs, armor, and defense system. Acmetropolis has become a beautiful and advanced home for everyone._

 _However, just like in Earth, whenever it's in the age of the future, there is always crime. The crime here in Acmetropolis is far more different from Earth. You see, criminals cause the crime here with their own weapons, or with their own super powers, making it difficult for the police or law enforcement to capture them. If they do manage to capture them, they send them to the Acmetropolis prison, and as for the most dangerous criminals, they're sent to the intergalactic Acmetropolis prison located in space._

 _The criminals are in fact super powered villains, with their own goal in mind either to conquer or to destroy Acmetropolis. With the arrivals of these villains, also comes the arrivals of heroes who vow to protect the world they call home from annihilation._

 _These heroes are the Loonatics, a team of superheroes gifted with superpowers given to them by a meteor crash, engulfing them with the cosmic wave, which allowed them to access their powers. Ever since then, they've been chosen to form the Loonatics in order to protect Acmetropolis from upcoming threats._

 _In the middle of the city, lies a huge tower in the center, which is the home and the base of the Loonatics. Inside the tower has all sorts of technology and assortment of comfort furniture for them, and a kitchen as well in the first room._

 _In the room however is not empty as it's filled with six…animal humanoids doing their own business in different parts of the room. One of them is a humanoid bunny in a black suit with yellow hands, feet, fur, and ears, which are long and sharp, a bunny tail with an upside down yellow triangle in the chest, meditating in a floating platform._

 _The second one is a female bunny in the same black suit with pink hands, feet, fur, and long ears with blonde hair sticking out over her right eye and a ribbon tied in her ears, with an upside down pink triangle and bunny tail, siting in the sofa listening to music in her earplugs, humming in the process._

 _The third one is a humanoid duck in a black suit with orange hands, feet, fur, an orange bill and orange webbed feet, with a duck tail and hair, an orange upside down triangle in his chest. He was currently on the phone with a company, the fact that he's complaining and yelling at them, for whatever happened that made him angry._

 _The fourth one is a humanoid coyote in a black suit with green hands, feet, fur, long snout and teeth and ears, a coyote tail, and a green upside down triangle in his chest. He's currently working on some kind of engine, on the account of a few parts scattered on the counter in the kitchen and tools were laid out next to him._

 _The fifth is a humanoid roadrunner in a black suit with light red hands, feet, fur, and a sharp beak. His haircut is sharp and slicked back to look like some kind of lightning bolt and in light red color and an upside down light-red triangle in his chest. He dashes around the room in tremendous speed, and was rambling in fast-pace about seeing a spaceship transforming into a giant robot with five people piloting it, fighting a giant monster._

 _The last one is a giant humanoid Tasmanian devil with giant purple hands, feet, fur, and a big mouth with sharp ears and huge teeth, and an upside down purple triangle in his chest. He was sitting down in the couch next to the female-bunny eating a big sandwich, eating halfway through, and then completely devouring the whole thing._

 _This elite group of superheroes are the Loonatics, humanoid animals bested with super powers used to defend Acmetropolis and defeat villains who dare try to destroy their home._

 _As they were continuing with their on things, a signal was sounding off and the Loonatics stopped what they were doing and headed to a machine on a table on the other side of the building. They all sat down on their own respective chairs, as the green-coyote pressed a few buttons and activated the machine, revealing a holographic display video, and what appeared is none other than Zedavia floating inside the beacon light._

"Loonatics, I bring you some urgent news you all need to hear." _She said._

" _Yeah yeah, we know. You always show up here whenever there's something bad happening or whenever there's someone who needs saving." The orange duck waved his hand._

" _Pay attention,_ Danger Duck _." She frowned, spitting venom in his name._

 _The orange-duck humanoid, now named Danger Duck, lowered down in his chair, in fear of her._

"As I was saying, I have urgent news for all of you.I have sensed a great danger will be coming to Acmetropolis. Someone who's deemed dangerous in his home world will arrive in here, to try and take over with his own army."

" _So a new bad guy's coming? Ya'h know who's this guy, Zedavia?" The yellow-bunny asked._

"I do, Ace. His name is Ransik, a Human-Mutant crime lord, wanted for many crimes and destruction he has committed in his home world, Earth. He's not something to be taken lightly, Loonatics. He is very strong and skilled, and has powers as well. He even has his own army of Mutants and machines in his disposal, along with some skilled allies. I fear you won't be able to stop him." _Zedavia said._

" _So if this guy is dangerous and from another world, then how are we gonna stop him?" the female bunny asked._

"Do not fret Lexi, for I have a solution. In order to combat against him, I brought in someone from Earth to help all of you. He's also someone who'll be a worthy new member to the team."

" _Waitwe'regettinganewmember? CooooolIcan'twaittoseewhothisis, Ihopehe'sgoodatfighting'causewereallyneedsomehelpifwe'regoingtogoupagainstsomesuperpoweredmutantand-"The road runner rambled, then had his beak closed by the green coyote._

" _As much as I hate to say it but he's right." The roadrunner frowned at him, "We may really do need some more help if we're going up against this Ransik." Said the green coyote._

" _grabuhgidihsuallkldlkjhba? *So who this new member?*" He um…growled or mumbled the giant Tasmanian devil. I don't know._

"Everyone, I present to you all our newest member of the Loonatics. James Carson." _She disappeared and an image of a teenage boy showed walking down in street, looking around almost as if he doesn't know where he's at._

 _The Loonatics leaned closer to get a good look at him, surprised in seeing that Zedavia chose a random teen from Earth to join them and beat this Mutant crime lord. They can tell that he is from Earth on the account of his strange clothing he's wearing, and the stares he's been receiving from passing citizens._

" _Him? That's our new member, a kid? Geez never thought you'd be so desperate." Duck mocked, crossing his arms and having a 'cheeky' smile._

"Then do you have a better solution, _Duck_?" she growled.

 _Duck then got scared by her tone of voice, "U-uh, n-n-no." he startled, chuckled nervously._

" _So, what makes this kid so special?" the yellow-bunny asked, skeptical about the teen._

"Looks are deceiving, Ace. James is someone with true potential, and someone that'll gain a power from his own world. He will be a valuable member to the team." _Zedavia calmly said._

" _Hmm, I don't know Zedavia. Are you sure he's capable of being with us, he barely looks like he can handle a fight." The green-coyote said politely._

"Which is why I want all of you to train him, so that he can be capable of fighting alongside you. I'm sure he will be able to unlock his power with all the training. Zedavia out."

 _She ended her transmission and disappeared from the holographic screen. The Loonatics where left wondering about this new potential member. Sure Zedavia says he has potential, but they have some doubts about him. He's just a teenager, but that's how they were back then, but they don't know if he really is worthy of becoming a valuable member to the team. Guess they'll have to find out for themselves and see how good he is…if he has_ some _skills._

" _Hmmm…alright then, let's go find him." The yellow bunny, now named Ace, declared, standing up from his seat._

" _Um Ace, how do we know he can be one of us, and also we don't even know where he's at now." The female bunny, now named Lexi, asked._

" _Well we'll just have to find out for ourselves, Lex. And for your second question," he faces at the green coyote, "Tech, if you please."_

 _The green coyote, now named Tech, nodded and typed into the computer built into his side of the table. He pressed a few buttons and then pushed one button, where the map of Acmetropolis displayed itself in the holographic screen, and then it zoomed in one part of the city, where a red dot was blinking and was moving slowly. It indicated that that is James and was moving towards a_ large _building._

" _Found him, he's at the main street next to the Acmetropolis mall." Tech informed them._

" _The mall? You know, for someone from another world, he has good taste." Lexi joked, crossing her arms._

" _Once he's with us, we all will go there. In the meantime, let's go get our crew member." Ace smirked._

 _The whole team got up from their chairs and headed to go find James. Hopefully in time before anything happens to him. They're not gonna risk an innocent person's/potential member life._

" _Ugh, hope this_ 'James' fellow _isn't a whiny brat." Duck grumbled._

" _Then you two are sure to get along." Lexi quipped, making Duck growl in anger._

* * *

 **[Earlier…]**

I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned as I held my head, feeling like something hit my head. I grabbed something next to me and I slowly got up, as I nearly lost my balance. Once I finally stood up, I rubbed my eye with my palm, until I started to regain my vision, as everything was a bit blurry. My vision returned as I see that I was in a…warehouse.

I looked around and saw that I _was_ in a warehouse. However, everything looked like it's made out of steel, and the boxes looked almost expensive. I looked at the box next to me, and saw that it is the same as the rest, and there's even some sort-of panel on the side with buttons and a screen. I tilted my body to see it, wondering what kind of company makes cybernetic boxes.

Ignoring that thought, I tilted back to my position and looked around until I saw was an exit. I headed my way there, while looking at the rest of the building, seeing that I'm in some shipping warehouse. So of all places that Zedavia woman teleported me, it was in a warehouse of all places?

I got out of the warehouse, before covering my eyes from the sudden bright of light before it died down, seeing that I was in some kind-of city. Only the fact that the city I was in…is a FUTURE CITY!?

"EEEEEHHHH?!" I exclaimed.

My mind just exploded like that, and my mouth was WIDE open in bewilderment. I turned my head around to the left and to the right, seeing all the buildings are high-tech, holographic screens popping out of the buildings itself or on those metal railings, _actual_ flying cars, and I swore I just saw a train appearing out of a portal. A portal!

Ok, if this is Zedavia's world, then it's no wonder it is in danger. I mean look at this place, everything is all futuristic and high-tech, almost like it's from a sci-fi show or from a video game.

Well seeing that I ain't got nowhere to go (because I am not sleeping in a warehouse.) I continued my walk, crossing down the sidewalk since I am not taking chances of crossing down the street even if cars are flying.

During the walk, I looked at my surroundings, both in amazement and wonders. I bet you will do the same when your practically teleported or time traveled to the future. While I continued walking, I noticed all the people in the city were wearing all futuristic-like 80's clothing and hairstyles; I guess that's their fashion for some reason. I even noticed that people were giving me strange looks, and I hear some whispering. I was wondering why, until I remembered my clothes, looking down at them. It's no wonder they're giving me those looks, it's because I'm wearing different clothing that they don't even recognize, and I practically stand out from the rest.

"I'm gonna have to find like a clothing store if I'm not going to be treated like a weirdo." I said to myself, grabbing my shirt.

I looked around, until I saw a futuristic mall up ahead. Before you say anything, yes I can tell that it's a mall, on the account of teenagers going and leaving there, carrying bags and talking with their friends. Finding a place to go, I headed straight to there, but what I didn't notice was that the people were watching me walk away.

I arrived on the front of the mall and saw it was _huge_ , and just like the rest…high-tech and expensive looking. I looked at the front courtyard, and saw some floating metallic tables with umbrellas, where everyone were sitting at with their shopping bags and some robots offering them drinks. Man, this place is like a paradise.

" **C.a.r.e.-f.o.r.-a.-d.r.i.n.k., s.i.r?"**

I looked to my right and saw one of those service robots next to me. For some reason, it looks like R2D2 except a bit taller and more like a rectangle, and with metallic blue and a red rectangle visor.

"Uh…sure."

The robot's chest opened, revealing a soda bottle and a claw behind it got a hold of it and lifted it to me. I grabbed the soda of the claw, and it went back into the service robot, the chest closing afterwards.

" **H.a.v.e.-a.-n.i.c.e.-d.a.y.-s.i.r."** Its visor blinked.

The service robot turned around and drove off. I looked at the soda in my hand, wondering what kind of flavor this is, and wondering if it's a soda I know about. Finding out, I opened the cap (luckily, it was easy to open. Considering it was metal too.)And took a sip. After the sip, I hummed in liking the taste before taking another sip, then beginning to drink the soda. This soda is good, heck it's even better than the ones in my world. Whoever made this must be rich. Hmmm, maybe if I-

 ***BOOOOOOM!***

I jerked my head to the side and saw an explosion in the distance, where smoke was flying in the air. The shoppers near me saw the explosion, took out their phones, and started taking pictures or recording, while others were in fear of what happened. I then heard sirens coming, as I looked back and saw flying patrol cars heading over to the scene.

 _You must go._

…Wait, why am I hearing…Zedavia?

 _You must go there, James._

It is her. But why is she telling me to go-

 _This is your chance, James. To find your potential and unlock it within you._

My potential? Is this really a chance to unlock it? Somehow, my body started slowly moving by itself, as my mind was telling me to go. I don't know why but somehow I feel…determined.

Coming with my decision, I threw the drink to the ground and ran towards to the scene as fast as my legs can take me, hoping to make it in time before something else happens.

* * *

I arrived at the scene, but unfortunately, I was on the other side of a wall, leaning against it with my hand as I tried regaining my breath. Who would've thought that explosion was so far, it looked close in my point of view.

I regained some air, at least, and went around the corner, only to see a crowd of people screaming and running for their lives, as laser beams shooting from behind them and creating small explosions in the ground, and destroying the other objects nearby. Some destroying parked cars.

The crowd were gone as I got a good look at what attacked them. There came another group but this time they're…robots? They had a bronze-yellow body with silver lines with a purple outline in their chest, and round discs in their shoulders. Bronze hands and feet, which are metallic. Their heads are golden and spherical with a purple orb in the front acting as eyes, holes located around the orb, and they were all carrying small swords that acted as guns. The ones shooting were all walking coordinated, as the others with their weapons in sword modes were…jogging.

Ok, either they are rampaging because of them having a revolution over humanity, had a malfunctioned or were hacked, or are exercise robots that somehow malfunctioned. Before I can think of anything else, the crowd of robots started to split in half and turned around to face each other, almost awaiting for some one. What came down the crowd was a man with slicked back spiky hair with white strands in the hair. The half of his face is covered in a metal mask, and had a black goatee and mustache. His clothing is a black chain armor with the upper torso opened to reveal a silver chest armor, belts strapped around his torso with three strapped to a larger belt in his waist and one underneath his right arm. A black cape behind him and his right arm was sleeveless, revealing a well-built arm with huge veins showing. Black gloves and a shoulder guard on his left shoulder with spikes. Finally, black boots with silver shin guards.

Next to him was a yellow robot with a hunched back and a screen glass antenna-like on top of his head. His eyes were closed but I swore I could see a red light emitting from his eyes and had a large lower jaw, and on his right side re three disks embedded in him and a yellow cape covering all of his left side. His left hand was a white claw and steel legs.

Looks like I found the guys responsible for the explosion. I guess they're the threat Zedavia told me about.

"Hmmm, we really are in a new world, Frax." He told to the robot, named Frax, next to him, looking around "There should have been Time Force officials already heading here, but pathetic officers came instead. More importantly, this world seems far advanced than Earth. "

" **Yes, it appears so. However, this may be a grand opportunity for you, Ransik. With the Time Force no more and with none here, this can be your chance to take over a brand new world and have everyone remember your name. You could rule this world with an iron fist."** Frax insisted.

The man, now named Ransik, hummed and rubbed his beard in thought. He looks back at the robot, "You may be right, Frax." He grinned deviously.

He looks forward, and points a finger, "Cyclo-bots, continue the attack!" he ordered the robots.

The Cyclo-bots formed back into a group, switched their blades into blasters, and started firing. A few Cyclo-bots scattered from the group and started attacking random civilians, destroying parked cars, shattering windows and robbing stores, and even shooting randomly.

My eyes were filled with anger as I gripped the side of the wall. If this is my chance to unlock my potential then I have to stop them, but if I do then they'll just kill me. I'm practically outnumbered and one small mistake could ruin everything. Therefore, I stepped out of the corner and ran towards them with determination by my side and my heart and mind filled with courage.

"That's enough from you, cyclops!"

I stopped in my tracks as I looked to my side, with Ransik and Frax and the attacking Cyclo-bots doing the same, and saw that on the other side of the street were a group of…humanoid animals. Each consisting of two bunnies, a duck, a coyote, a roadrunner, and a Tasmanian devil. No joke, they are actual and literal humanoid animals which for some reason look like edgy Looney Tunes, and they were all wearing some kind of black suit with upside down triangles in their chests and each were all colored differently. The male bunny was yellow, the female bunny pink, the duck orange, the coyote green, the roadrunner light red, and the Tasmanian devil purple. The colors were all over their furs, hands and feet.

I tilted my head in confusion, as Ransik and Frax shared a look with each other and back at the group, with confused looks as well. Silence then surrounded in the area as the Cyclo-bots stopped attacking and were to looking at them, and the atmosphere was just awkward and the animal humanoids were just standing there acting like superheroes who have arrived to save the day. But are they really?

Ransik, who was laughing his heart out and clutching his chest, then broke the silence around the area. The animal humanoids looked confused as they look at each other then back at him with confusing faces, while Frax was just standing there, as I was too confused at why he's laughing.

Ransik stopped laughing and looked at the group, "You can't be serious. There's practically cops everywhere and an advanced militia here willing to try and stop me, but they all failed and instead of sending reinforcements, they sent a bunch of farm animals here to try and capture me? This new world is practically begging for me to take over." Ransik laughed.

Oh, that's why…Yeah I can see why.

"Well hate to break it to you fella. But uh…we're not farm animals." The yellow bunny said, crossing his arms and stood in some kind-of position. "We're…the Loonatics." He announced him and his group.

Wait back up…they're the Loonatics!? They're nothing but a bunch of animals!?

"The Loonatics?" Ransik scoffed, "More like a bunch of freaks if you ask me."

"Looks who's talking." The female bunny smirked, mocking Ransik, making him furrow his eyebrows.

"Ugh, can we start fighting this guy already. This isn't a comedy club." The orange duck complained, crossing his arms and growing impatient.

"I have to agree with your duck friend. Let's just get this over with shall we?" He snapped his fingers as even more Cyclo-bots were around him. "Get them!" he ordered, the Cyclo-bots beeped and started charging at them.

"Alright Loonatics, let's jet!" the yellow bunny declared-

Wait hold on, 'let's jet'? Seriously, that's their catchphrase? It's…so…cheeeeeesy.

Anyways, the team nodded and charged towards the Cyclo-bots. I'm still cringing over the catchphrase he said. Of all things he could've said, it had to be that.

Shaking my head to ignore that, I returned my focus back to the action. The yellow bunny sent a punch to a Cyclo-bot in the face, hard and knocking it's head off his body and send a kick to a bot and sent him flying. He blocked a sword attack with his arms, then kicked him back before kicking the sword up in the air and punched the bot in the gut, as a laser blast flew past his face. He looked to his right and saw three more Cyclo-bots and each began firing at him, but he does a series of front flips and dodges all the blasts, before crouching on the ground. He glares at the Cyclo-bots before standing up and unleashing a yellow _laser beam_ from his eyes and directly to the bots, destroying the upper half of their bodies and slowly falling backwards. He smirked at his victory.

The female bunny back flipped over a Cyclo-bot, used both feet to kick his back, and sent him tumbling to two bots. She dodges a sword slice and knees him in the face and kicked behind her a Cyclo-bot, who tried to sneak attack her. She backflips off another bot and legs sweeps its feet. She turns around and sees five Cyclo-bots heading towards her, as she closes her eyes and her ears started to charge up before firing a pink laser beam at the group and destroying them.

The orange duck moved his body around as he dodged every laser blast as one flew past his hair. Growing tired of this, he got into a fighting position as Cyclo-bots charged him with their swords high up and swung down at him, before teleporting away in a flash of orange light. The Cyclo-bots looked at each other in 'confusion' as to where he went. Then suddenly, an orange light appeared behind him and the orange duck appeared, summoned what look like to be egg-like projectiles, and hurled them at the bots. "Geez and I thought robots were smart." He teased, throwing another egg-projectile at a Cyclo-bot's face.

The green coyote round kicked a Cyclo-bot before doing another to three bots. He managed to turn around fast enough to catch the Cyclo-bots blade, shoved him aside before pulling out a pistol, and shot him, destroying the Cyclo-bots head. He walks over it and bends down, as he sees the circuitry and wiring inside of the bots head, immediately fascinated by the technology Ransik has. "Amazing! I never seen such technology like this before. Who would've- Yah!" he jumped back and right in time before a sword was struck in the open head. He crawled back a few feet, until a few Cyclo-bots were slowly walking towards him with their swords ready to thirst on the coyote's blood.

Out of nowhere, an orange blur picked up the coyote before the attacks could reach him. The blur turned out to be the roadrunner as he had him in a bridal carry and got him next to a lamppost. "Thanks, Rev." he thanked the roadrunner, now named Rev. "You'rewelcomeTech, youknowIjustcan'tbelievewe'redealingwithanewsupervillainandhe'sgotrobotswithhimandIneverexpectedhimtobecauseIthoughthewouldhavelikemonsterswithhimbutIguessrobotsaregoodenoughand-"The roadrunner rambled on and on until his beak was shut by the coyote's hand. "I said thanks. Now do you mind putting me down?" he asked the roadrunner in a rude tone, with him nodding and setting him down. The two looked to their left and sees group of Cyclo-bots jogging towards them. "Wanna take them out, Rev?" he asked the roadrunner, which he nodded excitedly. He turns around, dashes in a blur, and takes out the group one by one in seconds, leaving behind scraps of the robots.

The Tasmanian devil threw a hard punch to two Cyclo-bots and another to two more and another and another _and_ another. He kept going and going until one jumped in his back and the Tasmanian tried to get him off him, before another jumped in his left arm and another in right arm, until more started jumping around him before he was under a pile of Cyclo-bots. What seemed like a victory for them was the opposite, as a dark purple tornado appeared and sent them flying while it sucked in the remaining Cyclo-bots in the tornado, and launched them in random directions and them broken into pieces on impact. The tornado then stopped and revealed to be the Tasmanian devil, who grinned at his own victory.

"Nice work Slam!" The yellow bunny congratulated the Tasmanian devil while grabbing ahold of a bot's blade and kicked him back. The Tasmanian devil, who's name is Slam I guess, chuckled and gave him a thumbs up, before spinning into a tornado again and dashes to another group of Cyclo-bots.

Whoa...I'll admit, these people are good.

While the fighting was going on, I noticed Ransik was getting angry that his robots are losing to them, but more specifically to a bunch of animals. "Who would've thought that these 'animals' could withstand my Cyclo-bots with ease?" said Ransik.

They yellow bunny round kicked a Cyclo-bot before turning to Ransik, "Well like I said doc. We aren't just animals, we're the good guys." He smirked.

Ransik followed his smirk with one of his own, "Is that so? Well, how about we see if you really are heroes?" Ransik then got into a fighting position.

The yellow bunny got into a stance as well, "Bring it." He jerked his fingers back like that in an action movie.

The two yelled and run to each other, as Ransik sent a punch but the bunny ducked and kicked him in the waist, but Ransik manages to catch it and throw him a few distance away from him. Ransik then jumped into the air and tried to slam his fist into his head, but the bunny dodges to the left and fires his laser eye beam to him, but Ransik blocks it with his arm before front flipping into the air and behind him, and then kicked him square in the chest.

The leader rolled into the ground and groaned while he rubbed his chest while looking up at Ransik, who had grin in his face. "Had enough, _rabbit_?" he taunted.

"Nope." He grinned, but couldn't try much because of his pain.

"Then let's make this interesting shall we?" He said.

Ransik then got on one knee, and before I could question what he's doing, he thrusts his hand _inside_ of his leg and slowly pulls something out, causing him to yell in pain and anger. What he pulls out is a large bone, but once he pulled out the rest, it turns out to be a sword. The bunny cringed at seeing him puling that out, while the others didn't fail to notice it. The coyote, the roadrunner, and the duck cringed at seeing it, while the Tasmanian devil grumbled and blocked his eyes with his hand, and the female bunny had her hand in her mouth and cheeks puffed out, ready to puke.

Ransik finally pulled out the sword, and grinned at his weapon before pointing it at the bunny.

"Geez, I'd see a doctor if I we're you." He joked.

"What's the matter rabbit? Can't fight anymore?" he teased with a devilish grin.

He held his sword high into the air and runs up to the fallen leader who widens his eyes. Ransik yelled at the top of his lungs and swund his sword down with tremendous force.

"ACE!" the rest of his team yelled.

He closed his eyes and covered with his arm before his death could come at him.

Without taking it anymore and instead of just standing here and watched this happen, I got out of my spot and ran towards him as fast as I can. Hoping to save him just in time.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Next time:**

"NO!" I yelled running towards Ransik, and grabbed his arm carrying the sword.

" **James, you have to use the Quantum Morpher!"**

"QUANTUM POWER!"

 **Chapter 2: Force from another Dimension (Part 2)**

* * *

 **And there goes the chapter for my new and second story: The Quantum Journey!**

 **Like I said before, this is my first time doing this story in first person, and I'm happy to hear some tips from all of you on how to improve my first person story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this and leave a comment, like and share, and don't forget to look at my other story and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Oh, but before I go, I made a promise to someone that I'll be posting a preview for my next story, which is a Kamen Rider and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover: Kamen Rider Metal. Note: this story and Rider idea does not belong to me and all credit goes to cjboughton.**

 **Let the preview begin!**

* * *

 **-Kamen Rider Metal Preview-**

 **[Note: The story will have mild language.]**

James had looked down in his hands to see the belt he had stolen. His hands were shaking in both fear and anger. He grits his teeth as sweat pours down from his head while Eggman's robots were walking towards him with their swords in hand and ready to destroy the teen.

James was barely paying any attention to them as he kept looking at the belt, wondering what else to do before he could meet his demise.

"What do I do? What do I do?" he repeated.

' _You can't give up yet, kid!'_

His thoughts about his death were then gone as he heard a familiar voice entered in his mind. Someone he knew _very_ well.

' _You have to stand up and fight those tin cans!'_

Suddenly, he slowly stands up as he still had his head lowered down and the belt still in his hands. The robots saw this and stopped in their tracks, looking at the boy and wondering what he's going to do. James's expression of negativity then turned into a neutral expression. He finally raises his head to face the robots, now with determination in his face as he grips his free hand into a fist.

' _Do you really want to see the Egghead win? Do you really want him to take over the world? Do you_ really _want him to kill millions of people?'_

"…..no….." he said in a lower voice.

The robots somehow heard this and looked at each other, confused and scratching their heads in wondering whom his talking too.

"…I may not have any powers…and I may not be strong. However, I'm not going to let this bald fucker take over and win. I will make sure people like him won't win and I'll make sure your death won't be in vain!" James declared.

The robots were now in full confusion on what he's talking about, while he places the device in his waist as a silver belt materialize around him, wrapping the belt around him.

 **METAL~! DRIVER!**

"AND I WILL AVENGE YOU!" He shouted.

 **-End Preview-**


End file.
